you don't have to tell (you're too obvious anyway)
by her ocean eyes
Summary: AU, set during 3B. Five times Emma and Killian try to hide their relationship and the one time they don't. Captain Swan. One-shot.


**you don't have to tell (you're too obvious anyway)**

_(Okay, this started out as a simple prompt [Emma and Killian have a secret relationship but soon get reckless and they find more people knowing about them that they think] but some how it turned into this. I've always wanted to do a "Five Times and One Time" fic and so this happened. I hope you like! Also: fluff, fluff, fluff!)_

_._

_._

_"Are you sure you want to give this a try?"_

_"Absolutely! But..."_

_"But what?"_

_"Can we keep this between you and me for now? Until I'm ready to tell them?"_

_"Aye. Everything you want."_

.

.

_one - tinker bell_

"Why do you look so happy?" she asked him curiously, her arms crossed in front of her chest, one of her eyebrows arched.

"Oh, do I now?" he replied, a wide smirk on his lips.

Tink shifted her weight, lifting her second eyebrow too.

She had known Killian for over three hundred years by now and she _knew_ him to some point. Not as well as some other people in Storybrooke but well enough to know that something was off.

And she was almost sure his good mood was connected to a certain blond savior.

"Yes, you do. Care to share?"

"Not exactly," he grinned.

"Did Emma choose you and promised not to tell anyone about it?"

He stared at her with wide blue eyes, his smirk falling from his lips.

"How do you know?" he hissed underneath his breath and she let out a loud laugh, wiggling her fingers.

"I got this magical thing about true love and stuff," she winked.

He placed his hand and hook firmly on her shoulders invading her private space like in the old days.

"I swear, if you tell _anyone_ about this and I _lose_ her because of you I will-"

But Tink interrupted him by swatting his hand and hook away.

"Who do you think I am? We are _friends_ I won't tell anyone about you two until you two decide to make it public. Then I'll be the one telling everyone that I knew from the beginning."

"So you won't-?" he asked, leaving the question unfinished.

"Of course not. We are friends and it's not my business to tell anyone. Just- If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

With that she turned around, leaving him alone in the park where she had found him. She was already expecting his next words.

"Lady Bell," he called and she turned around. "Thank you."

She turned back around, the smile on her face persistent.

.

.

_two - david_

He really hadn't been expecting _this_.

When he looked at her he still saw the little baby he had held in his arms and even though he knew better than his wife that Emma was a grown up woman, that she had every right to live her life the way she wanted.

But even though he _knew_ all this he had tried to avoid thinking about her doing, well, _grown up stuff_. Like making out with Killian at her desk at the sheriff station.

David probably just got traumatized and the couple was so enraptured in each other that they didn't even notice his presence. Emma had Killian backed up against her table, her arms hooked around his neck, one of her hands tangling in his hair while his hook was pressed against the small of her back, his other hand on a place where David definitively didn't want to see it.

When Hook tightened his grip on his daughter's behind, angled his head and deepened the kiss, about to spin her around David finally cleared his throat.

The pirate and the savior immediately pulled apart, Killian pushed himself away from the desk, Emma taking a few steps towards her father.

"David, it's not what it looks like-" she began but David just glanced over her shoulder, his eyes meeting Killian's and the prince arched an eyebrow at his daughter.

Emma shot a glance over her shoulder, her green eyes searching out Killian's who just looked at her calmy, an unanswered question in his eyes. With a sigh Emma turned back to David.

"Well, actually it is _exactly_ what it looks like," she then admitted.

"You mean you were just kissing Hook?" David prompted.

"It- it wasn't just kissing," she murmured, feeling her cheek's turning warm.

"I really don't need any details," David said, frowning at the way Hook placed his hand on one of her shoulders, her hand almost immediately coming up to cover his.

David's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That's not what I-"

"You two are-?" Charming interrupted his daughter his gaze flying from her face to his, realizing he had to be right because all of a sudden the pirate couldn't meet his eyes.

"Yes, we- I mean, we are," she finally said.

"When did this happen?" he asked baffled.

"A few weeks ago..." she muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us about this? We wouldn't judge you, not after all that happened," he said, his tone reproachful.

"It's not- David, that's not-" she began but she deemed unable to find the right words.

"We didn't tell _anyone_ about this," Killian said and David watched how Emma squeezed his hand briefly in gratefulness. "And we would really appreciate it if it could stay that way," he added.

David blinked a couple times then he nodded.

"If you promise to be discrete I won't tell anyone," he said finally.

"Not even Mary Margaret?"

"Not even her," he swore and Emma lunged forward, her arms wrapping around him, holding him close.

"Thank you, dad," she murmured and with a smile on her face David met Killian's eyes who just gave him a grateful nod.

The prince smiled back.

.

.

_three - snow_

"Did I just see _Hook_ slipping out of Emma's apartment?" Snow asked him one morning with wide green eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked back, raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I was just getting the newspaper and since _our daughter_ is living just across the floor I happened to notice a certain pirate opening her door the moment I closed ours," the fairest of them all said, her eyes filled with curiosity, her mug lifted to her lips with both of her hands.

"Maybe your pregnant mind is just making things up," her husband suggested and Snow blinked at him once, twice.

"What are you hiding from me, Charming?" she inquired.

Instead of answering David took a big gulp of his coffee and then turned to eat his pancakes.

"_David_," Snow prompted and David sighed, letting his head fall onto his arm in the exact same way his daughter and his grandson did.

"_I promised not to tell_," he groaned.

"Oh come _on_, tell the pregnant lady all about her daughter's love life," she said, shaking his arm in an almost childish way.

David looked up at her slowly.

"I hope that are the hormones talking," he groaned.

"I just want to know if Emma and Hook are together or not! I mean, I rooted for Neal until we found out about the whole jail thing - I mean, I still like him, but he definitely deserved that punch-"

"And what a well placed punch," he chimed in but Snow didn't stop her babbling.

"And after everything that Hook - or, you know, Killian - did for our girl I _really_ think he is the right one for her and I _really, really_ want to know. David, _please_, tell me," she pleaded.

He sighed. _Pregnant woman were the worst._

"I may or may not have seen them kissing at the sheriff station a few days ago," he finally grumbled.

The next thing he heard was a high pitched squeaking noise and then his wife was jumping down right in front of his.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she cheered and then she froze.

David immediately was by her side, looking down at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"The baby just kicked me," she whispered and David's hand went to her baby bump.

They stayed like that for quite a while, his hand on her belly, the baby moving inside her, a feel of joy and happiness coursing through their veins.

David silently corrected himself. _Pregnant women were the best._

.

.

_four - ruby_

In case they thought they were being decent, she had to disappoint them.

It was in the way they looked at each other, the way they were sitting next to each other, unconsciously leaning towards each other. It was like their entire beings were _screaming_ for each other.

They definitely _smelled_ like it.

Sometimes she hated being a werewolf. Hated her fine nose, hated how she was able to pick up scents no one else could.

One day Emma sat at the counter, talking to Ruby who had nothing to do because the diner was otherwise deserted as Killian entered the inn. The blond's scent changed immediately and Ruby scrunched up her nose before she grinned widely at her.

"In case you don't want people to know about you and Hook, you should probably try to be not _that_ effected by him every time he shows up," she suggested as the savior arched an eyebrow in question.

Flustered Emma brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"You don't? So you have no clue what happened in the rest room, like, a week ago?"

"I have no clue," Emma mumbled, getting up and taking ten dollars out of her back pocket.

"I'll just-" She said, walking to the Granny's entrance, grabbing Killian by his wrist before he could get to the counter to order something and pulling him out with her - she really was lucky there was no one else around, if there had been they definitely would have known now.

Her wolf ears picked up their voices as they walked out of the door.

"_What's the hurry, love?_"

"_I think she knows and I think it is because of this time, you know, in the bathroom..._"

"_Which, as far as I recall was your lovely idea because you obviously __**can't**__ get enough of the devilishly handsome pirate that is-_"

"_Shut up!_"

Ruby grinned. _What a team_, she thought, shaking her head ever so slightly. She wondered for a brief moment how many others knew about them before she stopped thinking about it. She did and she wouldn't tell.

They were her friends and she had better things to do than to think about their "adventures". For example taking the orders from the incoming doctor who sent her a smile that made her go weak in her knees.

.

.

_five - regina (and robin)_

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, pressing her lips against his, burrying his fingers in his dark blonde hair. He grabbed her waist, kissing her just as passionately as she was kissing him.

"Oh, God, let's get away from here, okay?" she whispered against his lips.

"Are you suggesting something?" he replied smirking.

She rolled her brown eyes.

"Shut up and let's take this somewhere private before I just re-join the party."

"You don't even like parties," he murmured against her lips, one of his hands coming up to cup her cheek, his fingers playing with her short brown hair.

"That doesn't mean I can't-"

"Alright, my queen, let's just get away from here," he grinned and she took his hand in his.

"I might know a place where no one will interrupt us," she smirked, pulling him with her. Soon they stood in front of a storage room and she grabbed his tie pulling him with her into the room.

As soon as the dim light enveloped them his mouth was on hers again, his hands roaming over her body, hers buried in his dark blond hair.

Then there was a moan and neither of them, not Regina and not Robin, had been the source of that noise.

"What was that?" she asked frowning.

"I'm gonna find out," he said and she grabbed his shoulder.

"Robin, _what are you doing_?" Regina hissed but her outlaw just winked at her.

"Finding out who is occupying our secret spot," he replied and she rolled her eyes again.

But as he leaned around the corner to watch the place where those noises came from she didn't stop him. Soon he turned around again, a silent laughter in his eyes and on his lips.

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"_And_ who is it?" she inquired.

"So you _are_ curious," he smirked.

"I never said I was not," she replied smoothly. "So?"

"The savior and the pirate," he smirked and Regina's mouth fell open.

"You wouldn't dare making fun of me, would you?" she inquired.

He pulled her into his arms, his mouth finding her neck and the Queen suppressed a needy whimper.

"Look for yourself," he whispered into her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

After a few more second of his ministrations she leaned forward slowly, peeking around the corner.

There she saw a couple, wrapped in each other's arms. She sat on a desk, her legs wrapped around a naked body, their mouth's pressed together, needy whimpers escaping their throats. He was moving his hips, obviously thrusting into her, she had one of her hands buried in his hair, the other on his back.

Regina blinked once, then twice.

"I really did _not_ want to see that much of Hook," she growled as she leaned back and into Robin's arms again.

"Do I need to be jealous?"

"There's no reason to be, Hood, I think you look at least twice as good than him," she said cooly and Robin arched an eyebrow at her.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Why don't we find out and just get back to my place, so we are not eavesdropping on _this_ anymore?" she suggested, making a face as another loud (female) moan filled the storage room.

_"You're so wet, Emma, so ready for me_," they heard Hook and just exchanged a glance.

"Yes, let's go," Robin agreed, pulling her out of the room.

_And two more people were added to the list of knowing people without __**them**__ knowing._

.

.

_six - henry_

Emma woke up to the feeling of hot lips on her shoulder. She turned around in Killian's arms until they were lying face to face.

"_Good morning, beautiful_," he whispered and she smiled at him sleepily but brilliantly.

"_Morning, my pirate_," she whispered back, arching her back and tilting her head so that her lips and body were pressed against his.

He tightened the grip around her torso, deepening the kiss in his silly adoring way, making it so much more than a mere good morning.

He let his hand run from her waist to her face, his fingers brushing some messy blond tresses out of her it just to tangle in them not a heartbeat later.

The kiss was lazy and slow, loving and tender but passionate in all the right places. Even though it lacked the desire of the previous night it was burning her, branding her very soul as his.

She had never thought of herself as someone who could love so freely, so happily but Killian had turned her world upside down and that was the way it should be.

They broke apart, both of them panting ever so slightly.

"I love you," he told her.

The smile that broke out on her face was as bright and as dazzling as the sun itself.

"I love you too," she replied happily.

They stayed in bed for another two hours after that confession, their kisses passionate, their bodies yearning until the hunger that had filled them was stilled, until they were sated and spent.

.

Henry came back from Regina's around eleven o'clock in the morning. As he entered his other mother's apartment he was surprised at the sight in front of him.

"Mom, I'm home," he said, expecting excuses and apologies but Emma just looked up at him with a smile.

"Morning, Henry," she replied, then she continued to make scrambled eggs - next to Killian who stood right next to her, a mug filled with coffee in his hand, taking a sip every now and then.

The pirate was watching the boy curiously, waiting for the reaction he was sure would come.

"What's Killian doing here?" the boy asked, sitting down on a chair at the kitchen counter that was very similar to the one in his grandmother's apartment but not quite the same.

With a deep intake of breath Emma turned around, the pan in hand, and moved over to the counter, Killian close behind her.

"That's just what I wanted to talk about," she said, setting down the pan and taking a seat across from Henry.

"So?" the boy inquired, taking some of the eggs and putting them on his plate, starting to eat without waiting for Emma and Killian to get some themselves.

They didn't seem that hungry anyway.

"I- um. Killian and I we are together," she said blushing.

"Yeah, I can see that, he is sitting right next to you," Henry said, hiding the grin that threatened to spread all over his face with another mouthful of eggs.

"Not like that, more like... Regina and Robin, you know," she said, fumbling with the seem of her shirt.

"You mean he lives here now," Henry said, faking to fail her point.

As Emma was about to answer him again Killian placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Your lad is playing you along, love, he _knows_," he said suppressing a smirk.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Everyone knows," Henry said shrugging.

"I'm going to kill Tink," Killian growled the exact same moment Emma growled she was going to kill Ruby, then they both exchanged a look.

"Who told you?" they inquired Henry then, who looked a t them perplexed.

"Stop doing that "talking at the same time" thing, it's scary. And it was Grandma, she told everyone yesterday after you two went home."

Emma blinked in surprise then she stood up from her chair appruptly.

"I'm going to kill David," she growled but before she could storm out of the apartment and over to Mary Margaret and David's she was stopped by Killian.

"Don't. It's not the worst thing that could happen, now we don't have to explain us in front of everyone."

Emma scowled.

"That's not the point, he _promised_ he wouldn't tell anyone."

Killian shrugged.

"I would have told you something like that too, that's what couples do."

As his mom and the pirate exchanged one of those long glances Henry thought that probably Emma was the one who had to get used to being loved more than he had to get used to them being together.

After all his mother had spent most of her life alone, feeling unloved and unwanted.

But once the realization hit her he was sure she would be happy.

Because the once lost girl was so very _loved_.


End file.
